


Q&A Saturday - June 6, 2015

by pocky_slash



Series: Team Shithead [18]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embedded Images, Gen, M/M, Mixed Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash
Summary: @RavenResearch (1 June 2015 - 1:08PM) So, Athenodorus and J are moving together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created this in a moment of madness almost exactly one year ago after posting a preview of everyone must breathe until their dying breath on tumblr. This will make the most sense if you've read Part One: II. my push and my shove, it will make a moderate amount of sense if you've read any of the rest of the Team Shithead stories, and it will likely make no sense if you have done neither of those things, but you are welcome to give it a go.
> 
> There are ~40 in-line images. Chapter Two is the plain text transcription of said images for those of you with screen readers or who would rather read the text.

**Monday, June 1, 2015:**

**Saturday, June 6, 2015:**

_And back at Alex and John’s new apartment, Alex has seen @GaryCannon’s subtweet:_


	2. Plain Text Transcript

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:08PM  
Okay, shield your eyes if speculation about whether real people are fucking skeeves you out.

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:08PM  
So, Athenodorus and J are moving together?  
(Attached screenshot of a blogpost:

_minute to the schedule and tickets are already sold out. I've applied for a late press pass, but I can't be certain it will come through and my time is limited as **J and I are in the process of moving. (In a humbling twist, the night we met we bragged to each other about how few belongings we had; as we pack up our current place, we keep running out of boxes.)** I'm going to make every effort to make my way over there sometime next week and report back. Pics if I can drag J along, but if he doesn't come I promise I won't subject you to my blurry iPhone shots._

_\- Reader EastinJ uploaded all the powerpoints from the EAPP spring annual to his own website, given how long it's taking the_ )

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:09PM  
Definitive proof they're doing it, y/n?

**tell the bees** ( **@tellthebees** ), 1 June 2015, 1:09PM  
@RavenResearch My PLATONIC roommate and I have moved together four times. What Craigslist magic has successfully joined together let only marriage tear asunder.

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:13PM  
@tellthebees But on top of everything else? The little comments about J's talents, J always taking his phone, all the times he calls J "cute"???

**Gary Cannon** ( **@GaryCannon** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:14PM  
@RavenResearch @tellthebees give it a fucking rest, birdie, it's so gross to speculate about this.

**tell the bees** ( **@tellthebees** ), 1 June 2015, 1:15PM  
@GaryCannon @RavenResearch don't like don't read. It makes me uncomfortable too, but as long as she's not shoving it in his face, what's the problem?

**Gary Cannon** ( **@GaryCannon** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:16PM  
@tellthebees you think athenodorus doesn't know how to fucking google himself?

**Cee** ( **@ghostart95** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:19PM  
@RavenResearch Fuck @GaryCannon, I'm with you. Totally in love. #ishipit

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:20PM  
@ghostart95 I'm ignoring him, I don't give a shit. but omg, I wish A wasn't so obsessed wtih anonymity, with pics I could tell for sure

**Cee** ( **@ghostart95** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:22PM  
@RavenResearch Before he met J he never talked about anyone the way he talks about J. 

**Cee** ( **@ghostart95** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:22PM  
@RavenResearch I mean, he talks about M & B & L, too, but not the way he talks about J!

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:22PM  
@ghostart95 One day!! It'll come out eventually, I would put MONEY on it.

**Ash** ( **@ParaStudyBud** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:24PM  
@ghostart95 @RavenResearch just wait, we'll find out they've been married for years

**Cee** ( **@ghostart95** ), 1 June 2015 - 1:25PM  
@ParaStudyBud @RavenResearch Ideally!!!

 

_Next Saturday..._

 

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:47PM  
I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT  
http://www.theskepticrefuted.com/2015/06/06/Q-A-Saturday-June-6-2015

**tell the bees** ( **@tellthebees** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:47PM  
@RavenResearch I'm not surprised, but simultaneously I AM surprised?

**tell the bees** ( **@tellthebees** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:48PM  
@RavenResearch Like, all the stuff you've been pointing out for the past yr is true, so it makes sense, but...

**Jack** ( **@NotThatJackChan ** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:48PM  
@tellthebees @RavenResearch But you're not used to fangirls on the internet being right in their insane shipping theories

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:49PM  
@NotThatJackChan @tellthebees This isn't a queerbaity CW show. We queers can smell our own.

**Jack** ( **@NotThatJackChan ** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:50PM  
@RavenResearch @tellthebees We knew they were queer, just not that they were together.

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:50PM  
@NotThatJackChan YOU didn't know they were together [smiley with sunglasses emoji]

**Cee** ( **@ghostart95** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:50PM  
@RavenResearch @NotThatJackChan BUT WE DID!!!! OMG!!!

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:51PM  
@ghostart95 AND THAT PICTURE?? UGH I'M SO MAD AT HOW CUTE IT IS?

**Ash** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:51PM  
@RavenResearch @ghostart95 and "I love him but he's an asshole" I just [heart eyes emoji]

**Cee** ( **@ghostart95** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:52PM  
@ParaStudyBud @RavenResearch kinda want to re-read teh whole J tag?

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:54PM  
@ghostart95 @ParaStudyBud Like, I get why people think it's creepy and gross to speculate

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:54PM  
@ghostart95 @ParaStudyBud But how many high profile queer couples are there in this field?

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:54PM  
@ghostart95 @ParaStudyBud People coo over the Warrens CONSTANTLY. I mean, I do too.

**Cee** ( **@ghostart95** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:54PM  
@RavenResearch @ParaStudyBud no legit i get it. That's why I'm so happy, I guess?

**Ash** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:55PM  
@ghostart95 @RavenResearch Plus, there are so many homophobic dickbags in this field

**Ash** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:56PM  
@ghostart95 @RavenResearch Can't ignore the fact that your golden boy is bi now, assholes

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:57PM  
@ParaStudyBud @ghostart95 lol SPEAKING OF  
( _screenshot of a tweet from Gary Cannon posted 6 June 2015, 12:50PM:  
I don't see why people feel the need to drag their lifestyle into their work. It's so unprofessional._)

**Cee** ( **@ghostart95** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:57PM  
@RavenResearch @ParaStudyBud LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

**Ash** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:57PM  
@RavenResearch @ghostart95 haaaaaaaaaaa what an ASSHOLE

**Birdie** ( **@RavenResearch** ), 6 June 2015 - 12:58PM  
@ghostart95 @ParaStudyBud  
( _Gif of Jem and the Holograms bathing in a waterfall with "MALE TEARS" written over it in sparkly pink text_ )

 

_And back at Alex and John’s new apartment, Alex has seen @GaryCannon’s subtweet:_

**The Skeptic Refuted** ( **@SkepticRefuted** ), 6 June 2015 - 1:13PM  
.@GaryCannon   
( _screenshot of the earlier tweet from Gary Cannon posted 1 June 2015, 1:16PM:  
@tellthebees you think athenodorus doesn't know how to fucking google himself?_)

**The Skeptic Refuted** ( **@SkepticRefuted** ), 6 June 2015 - 1:13PM  
.@GaryCannon I can be simultaneously professional and queer.

**The Skeptic Refuted** ( **@SkepticRefuted** ), 6 June 2015 - 1:13PM  
.@GaryCannon Right now, for instance, I'm simultaneously typing this with one hand and making J quite happy with the other.

**The Skeptic Refuted** ( **@SkepticRefuted** ), 6 June 2015 - 1:15PM  
jesus christ he's MAKING ME COFFEE -j 

**The Skeptic Refuted** ( **@SkepticRefuted** ), 6 June 2015 - 1:17PM  
[winky kissy face emoji] - A

**The Skeptic Refuted** ( **@SkepticRefuted** ), 6 June 2015 - 1:20PM  
And that's the end of this saga. Back to unpacking. Regular tweets will resume. Thanks for indulging us.  
( _Screenshot of Gary Cannon's Twitter Bio, which is now blank and says "You are blocked from following @GaryCannon and viewing @GaryCannon's Tweets. Learn More."_)


End file.
